


Rise and Shine

by wingedhxrmes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedhxrmes/pseuds/wingedhxrmes
Summary: Just some fairly basic Percico fluff! Kind of a pillow fight, some kissing, it's all good





	Rise and Shine

“Percy.”

The voice seemed to be coming from the doorway to his bedroom, but Percy was on the verge of falling back asleep. “Mmm,” he grumbled before moving his pillow over his head.

“Percy!” The voice was much closer now and slightly more annoyed.

“No,” Percy grunted and pushed his head further under the pillow.  
  
“Perseus Jackson, I swear to the gods!” At this, the pillow was ripped away from Percy’s head and brought down with a heavy thud against his shoulders. “Get. Up!” Another smack from the pillow followed. Percy rolled over just in time to take the full brunt of the swing directly in his face. He flailed wildly as he started to wake up fully.

“You can’t just _ hit _ people in the face, that’s abuse!” he shouted at his pillow assailant. Pulling the pillow off of his face, Percy say up and squinted against the morning sun streaming through his bedroom window. _ Oh, duh _ . They hadn’t been living together very long, but it was still a surprise to wake up and find Nico in his bedroom. _ Our bedroom _, he chided himself. Nico was far more put together than Percy. Not that it was saying much since Percy had just been woken up -- quite rudely, he might add. Besides, Nico wasn’t a morning person so he shouldn’t be up at this time anyways. Unless…

“Oh, _ shit _ ,” Percy scrambled out of bed, fighting against the sheets to release him. It was family brunch day with Nico’s parents, or whatever they called it, and Percy had most definitely _ not _ forgotten about it. His foot caught around the last bit of bedding and he fell off the side of the bed, landing face down with his shoulder propping him up a bit. “Help me,” he asked weakly, one hand extended towards Nico’s feet. “I’m dying here.” Nico was now standing over him with his arms crossed over his chest and an unimpressed look on his face.

“No you’re not, for one. And for two, you’re an absolute idiot and I can’t believe I sleep in the same bed as you, much less _ date _ you.” Nico scoffed at him with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Percy pouted as he looked up at his boyfriend. “But you love that I’m an idiot,” he whined. _ Time for my secret weapon _. Percy pulled his mouth down into a frown and put on the best puppy-dog-eyes look that he could muster. “I’ll give you so many kisses if you help me up.”

Nico let out a sigh and leaned down to untangle Percy’s foot from the sheets. “You’re completely ridiculous, you know that? You should be glad that it’s only us here. Imagine if we were hosting this meal and my father found you tangled up in our bed sheets, half naked and on the floor. Then what, hmm?” As he freed Percy’s foot, Nico crossed his arms again and looked at his boyfriend expectantly.

Grinning sheepishly, Percy got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist. “I don’t think that would be a problem for me, per se. Sounds like you would be the one explaining the situation to your father,” he teased. Nico’s face flushed, the bright red standing out against his pale cheeks.

“Please, don’t make me think of that. I would much rather walk on hot coals.” He let out a laugh and smiled softly up at Percy.

Percy took the chance to lean in and kiss Nico. He held their lips together for a few moments before pulling back and biting Nico’s bottom lip gently. “Now, remind me why you beat me senseless to wake me up this morning?” An unmistakable smirk grew on his face until Nico recognized the look and smacked his shoulder.

“Oh no you don’t, we do not have time for your nonsense this morning, Percy.” Nico kissed him on the cheek before disentangling himself from Percy’s arms. “You need to shower and put on clothes because I refuse to be seen with you in public naked!”

“Aw, come on, don’t ruin the fun! Who wouldn’t want to see all of this?” Percy gestured at his torso, waggling his eyebrows at Nico. “And it’s not nonsense, I know for a fact you enjoy it too.”

Nico hit Percy’s chest with the back of his hand and gave him a dark stare. “Maybe later if you can be nice at brunch. Now go get ready before I give you a concussion with that same pillow,” he warned. He raised one eyebrow at his boyfriend before turning around and exiting the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
